


"A love story"

by weinsanedreamer



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Romance, fem steve, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weinsanedreamer/pseuds/weinsanedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny recalls the day he first met his future wife and how one accidental moment changed his life forever. Memories rush back to him and he remembers how he fell in love with his wife Stephanie Mcgarret like it was only yesterday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"A love story"

**Author's Note:**

> Was in the mood for writing a lot of fluff basically x3

"A love story"

He remembered distinctly the first time he met Stephanie Mcgarret, it was a hot, blistering day in the buzzing city of Honolulu, Hawaii. Danny was grudgingly out running errands in the heat wave, he had just moved into his pathetic excuse for an apartment and was coming out of a local liquor shop treating himself to an iced beer when he ran right into her. When he thought back to that fond memory it almost seemed like fate, even though he didn’t believe in that sort of superstition. His wife who had fallen asleep on-top of him clung to him like he was her own personal pillow. He smiled at her sweetly kissing her messy, almond-brown hair that hung over her resting eyelids. Danny would have never known how much his life was going to change after that one accidental encounter.

He was ready for the worst when he accidentally spilled all that cheap-smelling beer that must have ranked with pungency all over the woman’s brand-new looking tank-top. Her tank was a deep-red hue that had some kind of bohemian design on the inner lining beneath her collar-bone. The cold beer washed over her outfit and left a large looking wet stain on her that made it look like she had just hosed herself down. Danny apologized profusely trying to be as much of a gentleman as he could, but he was caught off guard by the woman’s understanding demure and rather amusing nature. She said it was her fault too going on to say that she was walking too fast anyway even though she was only in the street. Danny couldn't help but stare into her bright, brown eyes that resembled a young doe’s. The woman’s voice was never accusatory or condescending but rather enchanting and pleasant, she touched his arm for a brief second wondering if he was okay too.

To say the least, she was in no way like any other woman he’d ever met in his life. She was unusual but strangely charming, he asked her if there was anything he could possibly do to make it up to her. He didn’t want this woman to go away empty-handed and he also needed an excuse to be around her for as long as he could. She thought about the offer for a moment and grinned at Danny wondering if this woman was now flirting with. The young woman said he could treat her to some new sushi place that she’d been wanting to try out for awhile now, but never got around to it. He said he’d love to adding that he still hadn’t been to all the fancy restaurant around here himself, he was too busy leading his young, naive bachelor life that he mostly just ordered cheap-take out. The woman was curious as to why he didn’t seem to be experiencing the city as much as should have, he just smiled and said without thinking, “Well I would if I had your company, you seem to have enough spirit for the both of us.” Danny shocked himself a bit wondering if he had just come on way too strong than he needed to, he only wanted to be with this person a little bit longer if he could.

The woman laughed at his witty remark and said “That’s the cutest thing anyone has ever said to me.” Looking back to that, that was the moment when he had fallen in love with her smile and instantly wanted to know everything about her life, no matter how ordinary or not her life was he didn’t care.

He just wanted to be part of it

 

And he got his wish after that one late night where they ended up striking up a conversation about 90’s music and who had better taste. Who knew that one topic could spark so much chemistry between two people? They both seemed to have it hard for each other right away, there was never a dull moment or awkward pause it all just seemed so natural. Eventually dinners turned into movies and then into dates, throughout their time together they had so much fun doing just about anything. Even something mundane as cleaning dishes was quickly turned into heated debates about who remembered more about their high school life and who was just making it up along as they went. Not everything was perfect though, they had their fights, their misunderstands, and their vulnerable moments where they felt utterly alone in this cruel world. But they always had one thing that kept them going, and that was each other.

Moments of their life together flashed through Danny’s mind and he remembered the sad things but he focused more on the happy things. The woman he had fallen in love with and proposed to on the beach at sunset when it was just the two of them was the greatest thing life could have ever given him. They had a little boy named Nathaniel and a sweet, outgoing girl named Grace who had blessed them with joy and laughter. Danny hugged his wife tight while they were napping in the hammock in the backyard, she woke up her eyes catching her husband’s who looked at her with only love and kindness. She touched the scratchy stubble on his chin asking what he was just thinking.

“I was just thinking back to the day we first met sweetheart, now go back to sleep.” his wife looked at him fondly but then rested back on his chest holding him close so she could hear his breathing which lulled her back to sleep. 

Danny smoothed her unruly hair with his hand and kissed her forehead, “I love you Stephanie.” he whispered to her resting self like it was the greatest secret ever told. 

And before Danny knew it, he was asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed reading this!!  
> expect more Danny x Fem Steve stuff soon!! ;D


End file.
